deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrollo Lucilfer
Chrollo Lucilfer is an antagonist in the Japanese anime/manga series, Hunter X Hunter. he is is the leader of the gang of thieves known as the Phantom Troupe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cinder Fall vs Chrollo Lucilfer Possible Opponents * Deidara * Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Karasu * Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) History Much of Chrollo's past is a mystery. All is know that he came Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts whose technically do not exist as they have no official records with some hired by the mafia. For reasons unknown, Chrollo founded the Phantom Troupe with Uvogin, Nobunaga Hazama, Feitan, Machi, Pakunoda, and Franklin. Recruiting six more members, Chrollo and his group made names for themselves as infamous thieves willing to commit acts of horrific murderer to get what they want. This led to the group slaughtering the Kurta Clan to make money off their eyes, an act that would come back to haunt them in the Kurta's last survivor. Death Battle Info As leader of the Phantom Troupe, recognized as the strongest member, Chrollo is an exceptional combatant who uses freestyle that combines speed with deadly precision while using strategy to exploit an opponent's weak points. Though a Specialist, he is physically strong enough to lift a full grown man and throw him across a distance of meters with only one arm. But he tends to hold back when facing an opponent whose ability fascinates him. Gear * Ben's Knife: A weapon forged in Delon's central period that is renowned for its exceptional sharpness, normally kept under Chrollo's clothes until needed. While able to cut a Zoldyck's skin, the blade is soaked a toxin so powerful that 0.1 mgs could kill a whale. Nen As a Specialist, Chrollo's Nen ability is Skill Hunter, a conjured book which allows him to steal his opponent's Hatsu for his own use. The conditions Chrollo sets to acquire the ability is that must see the Nen ability with his own eyes, enter a dialogue with his opponent over said ability, and get them to touch the book cover within an hour. From there, Chrollo simply needs to conjure Skill Hunter to turn to the page of the ability he wishes to use. The only limits are that the stolen abilities are limited to the original users' will and that death would normally remove the stolen ability from the book. The exception to the latter is an Nen ability that intensifies after death. Chrollo can also conjure the Double Face bookmark, normally placing on a page of his book o he can attack with both arms. But when Chrollo uses Double Face while turning to another page in Skill Hunter, he can use two stolen abilities at the same time. * Indoor: Conjury * Fun Cloth: Specialization * Lovely Ghostwriter: Manipulation * Black Voice * The Sun and Moon: Conjuration and Manipulation * Order Stamp: Conjuration * Gallery Fake: * Convert Hands: Feats * Fought Silva Zoldyck on two occasions and survived, the assassin having admit that he might have died if Chrollo was serious. * Orchestrated a memorial concerto while his subordinates slaughtered thousands of mafia members in Uvogin's memory. * Once killed several men with a pen to the skulls. * With prep, defeated Hisoka. Flaws * Subject to Kurapika's Nen. * Got outwitted by Kurapika, losing his ability to use Nen until he got an Exorcist to remove the curse. Gallery Chrollo 2.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer (2011 Anime) Chrollo Lucilfer.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer 1334485218311.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer (Manga) Chrollo's_Benz_knife_2011.png|Ben's Knife Chrolle 3.jpg|Skill Hunter Chrollo_Indoor_Fish_2011.png|Indoor Fish Chrollo-_fun_fun.jpg|Fun Fun Cloth Chrollo_Teleport_2011.png|Teleportation Chrollo_Lovely_Ghostwriter (1).png|Lovely Ghostwriter Chrollo Black Voice.png|Black Voice Chrollo_Sun_and_Moon.png|The Sun and Moon Chrollo_Double_Face.jpg|Double Face Order_stamp_proof_of_humanity.jpg|Order Stamp Chrollo_using_Gallery_Fake.png|Gallery Fake Chrollo_Convert_Hands.jpg|Convert Hands Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Copy users Category:Hunter X Hunter Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Villains